Dead Fantasy VIII
Dead Fantasy VIII is the eighth episode of the Dead Fantasy series created by Monty Oum. It shows it's preview episode in June 13, 2011 during his panel at A-kon 22. It takes place after the earlier scene of Dead Fantasy IV where Kairi wakes up in a beach. In Youtube after the preview episode is released, most fans called this as "Dead Fantasy VI" as the sixth movie after'' Dead Fantasy V ''and is the last and final scene to show on Youtube before Monty focuses on his own series RWBY in Rooster Teeth until his death in February 1, 2015. This preview episode introduces, Kairi's Nobody, Naminé and Vincent Valentine from ''Final Fantasy VII ''and the second and last clip of the preview of ''Dead Fantasy VI ''to show Rikku utilizing her special Dressphere, The Machina Maw against Ayane who now wields her Fuma Kodachi instead of her primary weapon, Tokkosho. Story At sunset in a metropolitan city, Kairi is balancing along the top of a very high building. She glances to the right before she backflips onto another roof of a nearby building. She looks at the surroundings of the city buildings and strolls to the edge. She pulls the white feather that she found in the beach out of her pouch and looks skyward as the camera pans out, revealing that she is on top of a hotel at a crossroad. Meanwhile, Ryu Hayabusa and Momiji are rushing across the rooftops towards Kairi. She glances at them which she calmly unzips her black-hooded, pink dress. The ninjas prepare themselves. Kairi's black suspenders fall to the floor, changing her lilac sneakers into white high-heeled boots. She steps forward and the pink dress flies away to reveal a white shirt and skirt combo. Kairi then releases the white feather. Momiji is about to confront Kairi, but Ryu waves her off. Kairi summons her Destiny's Embrace and she slashes the feather in half. It explodes into a flurry of gold, sky blue, sea green, pink, and violet feathers as a white mist burst outward across the entire city, changing the weather from sunset to a dark cloudy sky. Ryu steps back and nods, allowing Momiji to wield her Heavenly Dragon Naginata, challenging Kairi to a fight. The feathers converge behind Kairi's back into a bright yellow aura. Kairi gets into fighting stance and in a bright flash, Destiny's Embrace instantly transforms into Lunar Eclipse. Her red hair turns blonde as she allows her Nobody, Naminé to take control of her body, and white Keyblade wings unfold from behind her back. Momiji leaps across the buildings towards Namine, who jumps backwards and takes flight. Momiji jumps towards Namine and both fighters clash. Namine knocks Momiji backwards onto a rooftop. Momiji shoots an explosive arrow with her Heavensong Bow, missing Namine as she dodged and destroys a nearby building. She fires several more arrows as Naminé flies towards her, dodging every arrow. Namine rams into Momiji, tackling her across the rooftop. She uses her Keyblade wings to toss a van towards Momiji, who leaps onto the van and attacks her with her naginata. Namine blocks the slash, sending Momiji upward who shoots another arrow. Namine flies backwards at blinding speed, dodging the arrow. Momiji fires one more as Namine runs towards her, grabbing two of the Keyblade from her wings, which transform into the Lunar Eclipse and an unnamed red and black Keyblade. The two clash and Namine launches Momiji with a slash. Namine sends all of Keyblades at Momiji with lightning speed, while Momiji blocks the attack with her naginata, but is slammed into the floor when Namine jumps upward and slashes her with the Keyblades. Namine shoots beams of red energy from one of the Keyblades. Momiji deflects the beams with her naginata and throws two kunai at Namine. Naminé knocks away the kunai with the Keyblade wings and grabs one of the Keyblades, which morphs into a type of rifle. Before she could fire it, the two kunai she knocked away fall in front of her and explode in face, blasting her backwards. Namine sends one Keyblade through a portal, which flies at Momiji through the a white spell circle, but Momiji knocks it away effortlessly. Namine sends three more, and Momiji deflects them but is blown backwards by the last. Namine releases all the Keyblades to surround Momiji in a 3-dimensional assault. Momiji stands up and sees the Lunar Eclipse Keyblades surrounding her. She gets into stance as magic circles form around her. One by one, Keyblades zoom towards Momiji and she uses her naginata to block and deflect the each one with amazing precision. Namine commands more Keyblades to attack with a hand motion. Momiji continues to block the assault, but is hit from behind with the unnamed red and black Keyblade. She knocks it away before it flies back to Namine, who prepares an attack as the Keyblade emits a black mist. Momiji deflects another Lunar Eclipse, somersaults backwards to dodge several at once, jumps high into the air, and counters with the Izuna Falcon technique. Namine manipulates her red-black Keyblade to levitate, possibly to stab Momiji into the floor. Ryu sees the oncoming attack and he grabs Momiji, barely dodging the Keyblade as it hits the floor with a blood-red mist, creating a large, blood-red pool. Gaining some ground from Namine, Momiji thanks Ryu with a nod while Ryu watches Namine with a glare. The red and black Keyblade sinks into the floor as the pool of red swirls around and pulls into the center. Something begins to rise from beneath the pool as it grows smaller and the red colors turns into a darker shade of crimson. Namine watches casually as the object rising from beneath appears to take form. The pool suddenly turns into a cape as the form is revealed to be Vincent Valentine. He stands intimidatingly as his cape emits a blood-red haze. Ryu readily walks forward and unsheaths the Dragon Sword, while Momiji wields a pair of sai daggers. The two ninja gets into fighting stance. Vincent walks towards the two ninja and Naminé calls forth her Keyblade wings, joining Vincent as they walk forward. Gallery Write the second section of your page here. Category:Episodes